


encase

by sakurahaiku



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Implied Anxiety, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahaiku/pseuds/sakurahaiku
Summary: the walls felt too far away today, the ceiling too high(or: Dongju builds a blanket fort, to shelter from the storm)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	encase

**Author's Note:**

> Much different then my usual. 
> 
> This is just me projecting onto Dongju.

His _hyungs_ had all gone out for the afternoon, but Dongju had chosen to stay behind at the dorms. He was tired and the sky was looking a little too high today. The walls were too far away. The ceiling felt untouchable. He couldn’t imagine stepping outside.

So, he waves at them leaving, and sits on the couch. He descends into himself, knees coming into his chest, hands encircling his legs. The world felt a little too big today. He felt a little too small today.

The lights felt a little too bright, a little too blinding. He unraveled himself to turn them off. The room was dimmer, but the sun was still disorienting. Dongju didn’t feel like wrestling with the blinds. Sitting back down, he rolls back into himself. His knees to his chest, his head in between, his arms encircling his legs.

There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. Dongju couldn’t tell if it was from something in the room or his own mind. He tried to drown it out, but the buzzing continued. It droned in his ears. He counted, 1, 2, 3, 4 again and again but he could not deafen himself to it.

He looked up. The walls were still too far away, the ceiling too tall. He wanted to bring them closer and closer until they entombed him. Until they held him. Until they kept him safe. He reached up, his hand grasping only hair. The sensation sent a chill through his body. He suddenly felt unbearably cold.

He got up and grabbed the blankets from his bed, but they didn’t feel like they were enough. He pulled the sheets off too, but they felt too flimsy in his hands. His stuffed animals were either too soft or not soft enough. He felt dizzy, disoriented.

So, he grabbed the blankets from Hwanwoong’s bed too. Then from Keonhee’s. Then Geonhak’s were confiscated alongside Seoho’s. Youngjo’s were last, Dongju carefully dragging them from the bedroom to the couch.

His hands moved before his mind could catch up. He found himself building, taking the cushions off the couch, folding blankets, draping sheets. Soon, but not quickly enough, he found that he had created for himself a little house. He placed the fluffiest blankets inside, carefully lined the walls with pillows and stuffed animals.

He climbed inside, arranging himself within the blankets so he was covered, lay his head on a pillow. He reached to the side, he could touch the walls. He reached up, he could touch the ceiling. He was encased, enclosed, swathed like an infant.

The light was dimmer still in his cozy abode; if he closed his eyes he could see only darkness. The buzzing was starting to filter away. If he allowed himself, he could sleep like this.

So, he does.

He is awoken by the sounds of his _hyungs_ coming home. He hears them stomp in, until someone hushes them, and their footsteps grow lighter. One of them tiptoes closer, and through his eyelashes Dongju watches the entrance to his castle. Gently, Youngjo’s face appears.

“Hey,” he whispers, putting a hand inside to softly brush his fingers through Dongju’s hair, “Are you feeling alright?” Dongju nods, allows Youngjo to continue stroking his head. He’ll allow it, today. “Are you comfy in there?” And Dongju nods again, pulling the blankets up around him tighter, lets his eyelashes to flutter close.

“You know we’ll need our blankets back eventually, right?” Dongju shakes his head, pulls the blankets until he’s fully covered.

“Freeze,” He states simply, and falls back asleep to the sound of Youngjo’s gentle laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's normalize non-romantic or dramatic fanfics please


End file.
